28 Skyfires
by Beertree
Summary: G1 Finally some new fic. From the meme going around in LJ, here are 28 Skyfires. These are listed alphabetically except where a plotline is involved then it's chronological for the story. Rated K to T for SkyfirexStarscream slash and implied slash.
1. Angsty

Heading towards his own quarters, Skyfire passed the lounge the human occupants of the Ark had taken over as their own. As a rule, the jet tended to mind his own business, but when Carly and Spike had announced that she was pregnant, Skyfire had been consumed with curiousity. He'd searched the internet for information about human pregnancy and was eager to discuss various things he'd found with Carly. So, as he passed he glanced in hoping that Carly was present.

What he saw made him pause in his tracks. Or, more accurately, screech to a halt and stare. A beer bottle rested on the coffee table next to Carly's bag.

One of the pieces of information he'd gleened was that it was inadvisable, no, dangerous for pregnant women to consume alcohol. It was harmful to the developing baby.

He grimaced and stepped into the room, looking around. Carly wasn't there. He glanced down at the bottle, wondering if he should throw it away. He knew he was going to speak to Carly about it. He gently plucked up the tiny bottle between his finger careful not to break it and stared at it.

"Skyfire? What are you doing here?" Carly's voice interrupted his thoughts. "What's that?"

He turned feeling slightly guilty at the intrusion but still upset at his discovery. She was adjusting her shirt.

"I...uh...it's..." He held out the bottle and she craned her neck to see it and waited for him to continue.

"I'm sorry, I saw it and I...well, I got a little worried."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise and then she grinned at him. "You were worried? That I was drinking beer? Skyfire, that's...that's so sweet. Thank you."

"So you weren't drinking this?"

"No, it's not mine. Sparkplug left it there. I was going to throw it away but...well, if you knew that I shouldn't be drinking beer then you probably know that we need frequent bathroom trips. I was coming back to get rid of it."

"That's good to know," he said, relieved. "So...how're things going?"


	2. Daring

"Well, are you going to do it?

Skyfire glanced over at the smaller jet. Starscream stood facing him, arms crossed over his chest, smirking. He met the red optics with his own blue ones briefly before turning to look down. Down, down, down into the mists that obscured the bottom of the waterfall.

The rock he was standing on was dark and slick with spray and the air rumbled around him as the enormous waterfall tumbled off the cliff. It was a very long way down.

Not that he was afraid of heights. That was ridiculous. He was a jet, built to soar high above the ground, to play in the clouds, to touch space itself. So, really, what was different about this?

"Just jump. And remember, no flying or transforming. "

Skyfire twitched at the goading voice. That's what was so different. He sucked air into his intakes and leaped out into the gorge, tucking his wings tight against his back. Gravity grabbed his feet and he plummeted towards the mist.


	3. Dancing Implied Slash

Kissing the edge of space, the red and white jet rolled onto his back and dove towards the ocean miles below him. The thickening air warmed his skin and grabbed at his wings. The ocean rushed at him, ripples becoming waves, before he fired his thrusters and reached for the clouds. The white mounds enveloped him in mist, shredding at his passage.

Suddenly, he was no longer alone. The smaller silver, red and blue jet appeared out of the clouds and tore past him before turning in a wide arc and returning to fly wingtip to wingtip for a few moments.

Then silver, red and blue rolled away only to sweep under him. They raced along belly to belly, completely confident in each other's abilities, a confidence honed by millenia of practice. Their intricate ballet continued for long minutes, neither speaking because words weren't necessary and for fear that any words would turn angry. Finally, with one last barrel roll they split apart, silver, red and blue disappearing as quickly as he had appeared. Red and white, feeling strangely empty, spiraled towards the ocean before leveling out just above the wave tops and heading home.


	4. Disheveled

"Ratchet?" the soft voice called from the med bay doors. Ratchet turned, his mouth open, ready to shout at the miscreant who was disturbing him. He shut his mouth with a snap at the sight that greeted his optics.

"Do you have any solvent?" Skyfire continued.

Ratchet stared at him for a moment. Across the giant jet's white midsection was a spray of blue paint that looked fairly fresh. "What happened?" Ratchet managed to ask.

Skyfire turned slightly and pulled Bluestreak out of his hiding place behind the jet. Standing next to Skyfire the blue spray of paint continued across Bluestreak, covering his head and doorwings. Ratchet's optics brightened in dismay when he saw the young gunner. Grabbing a cloth and solvent, he gently began to clean the paint from Bluestreak's optics.

"Bluestreak volunteered to help me with my shooting. Apparently shooting cans off a fence is considered appropriate target practice."

"Cans of paint?" Ratchet asked. "I don't think so."

Holding as still as he could, Bluestreak said, "Well, you know, it seemed like a great idea. It's always so much better hitting a real target instead of shooting at those holograms in the training room. Besides, Sideswipe said they were empty."


	5. Dominant

Skyfire drew himself up to his full height which left Optimus Prime straining his neck to see his face. "No," the red and white Jet said firmly. He tossed the overlarge rifle onto the table where it slid noisely across the surface and hit Prime's armor with a clank. "I will not fight at your orders. I will not take the offensive. I will not be used in the same manner Megatron wanted to use me. I am not a weapon to be sent out at your whim."

Prime stared back at Skyfire suprised at the mech's attitude. "Then what are you? What will you do?"

"I am a scientist. I have always been a scientist and I will remain one. However, I will defend myself and I will support the Autobots. Have I made myself clear?"

Optimus nodded. "Very."

"Good."

Without another word, Skyfire exited the briefing room, leaving a very thoughtful commander behind.


	6. Excited

Skyfire paced nervously. He'd heard that the project approvals had gone out and he could hear cheers up and the science lab corridors as others received their acceptances. He hadn't heard about his yet and that made him nervous. So he paced. Every breem he'd check his inbox and would be disappointed.

He was checking for the fifth time when his application partner stuck his head into the room. "Anything?" the silver, red and blue jet asked, nervousness making his voice climb an octave.

Skyfire shook his head. "Not a thing, Starscream. I'm afraid we've been passed over again."

Before he could add anything, his mailbox dinged alerting them both to the arrival of a new message. Skyfire grinned and Starscream practically flew to the computer. Skyfire jabbed anxiously at the display button and together they scanned the message.

"Yes!" Skyfire exhalted. "We're in." He grabbed Starscream by the shoulders and spun him around laughing with euphoria and relief.

"They even agreed with our planet selection," Skyfire said with a chuckle as he gazed at the explorer probe's image of a small blue and white planet. "It's our chance of a lifetime and I can hardly wait."


	7. Exhausted

The flight from Peru to the Ark was so difficult that Skyfire wasn't sure he would make it. He had never in his life been so tired as he was at the moment they landed. He ached all over, his body protesting the mistreatment it had received over the last few days.

He'd been thawed from the ice after something like 9 million of this planet's years, shot, repaired, in a dogfight with the only mech he knew on this planet, crashed and refrozen, thawed and put to work by the Autobots without so much as a by your leave and then shot again, repair by one of the planet's natives and put right back to work. He'd not signed up for this.

The Autobots seemed grateful enough for his help but they didn't seem to care that he was not built for this kind of activity. But then, neither did they. He'd listened to their idle chatter on the flight back, anything to keep from going offline, and got the feeling that a good number of them were in the same boat, exhausted, unhappy with their lot, reluctant fighters most of them but doing the best they could.

He set down where directed.

"Hey, Skyfire," someone said. "You can transform now, we're all unloaded."

"Oh, all right. Thank you," the jet answered slowly. He hadn't even realized he'd shut down. Afterall, it'd barely been a breem since they'd landed.

Someone rapped his landing gear. "Skyfire, you're clear." That was Brawn's voice.

"Yes, yes." He'd fallen asleep again.

"You okay?" Bluestreak.

"Yes, just tired," he answered and transformed as quickly as he could. He ended up on his feet but leaning forward, arms wrapped around his cockpit, which ached badly, covering the hole Starscream had blown in him...again.

"Well, you look like slag," Bluestreak said. "When was the last time you got some recharge?"

Skyfire glanced at him. "About 9 million years ago," he said and pitched forward onto his faceplate.


	8. Exploring

It was quiet in the Ark. A rather unusual state of affairs these days because of the overcrowding and the upcoming move to Autobot City. With construction nearly complete it was only a matter of actually moving mechs and femmes into new quarters.

It was quiet today because the Autobots were out fighting Decepticons. Not everybody was gone but enough were missing to make a noticable difference. Skyfire paced the quiet halls. He was at the base because Optimus Prime hadn't needed him for transport, the only activity he was willing to do.

He peered into the empty lounge and the oversized couch beckoned. Sitting down he picked up the small tv remote and clicked it on. The tv blared out some ad for a feminine hygiene product and he quickly turned the channel, searching up and down the frequencies for something that would grab his attention.

He hit some children's programming and stopped to watch the young, live-action human male interacting with a computer generated blue dog. They seemed to be on a mission to solve clues and explore a house. The furniture and various other inanimate objects talked and sang and generally seemed to have a good time. He studied how various concepts were put across to children on their level and in an entertaining manner.

He was so engrossed with the show that he missed the heavy footsteps coming down the corridor just as the first program finished and another began. This one apparently about a young girl and her talking backpack and map.

A flurry of dinobots burst into the lounge shouting, "Dora, Dora." They plunked themselves down on the couch around Skyfire, who never had a chance to get up before finding himself pinned between Swoop and Grimlock.

Suddenly, Grimlock noticed Skyfire. "Me, Grimlock, love exploring with Dora. You, Skyfire, going to explore?"

Skyfire grinned at Grimlock's inquisitive face. "Yes, Grimlock, I think I am."


	9. Greedy

"Look, they're everywhere." Skyfire waved his hand and the white bits of spun cotton scattered. _What are they? Where'd they come from? _ His mind turned over a slew of questions that required answers.

He grabbed at the fuzzy pieces in an attempt to get a closer look but they evaded his grasp as if they knew what he was attempting to capture them.

There was a small group of mech watching Skyfire, most shaking their heads, a couple amused. It was a fine late spring day, clear skies, warm temperatures, a steady but gentle breeze and it had been decided that a trip to the river was in order. Since they were going to walk, no driving or flying, Skyfire joined them. When they'd arrived he'd been instantly mesmerized by the drifting cotton.

They'd stopped at a slow moving area of the river and a few had decided, when they saw the cotton, to return to the Ark. Most ignored the stuff and settled down to enjoy the few moments of peace. They all knew what it was, having already been through one Spring on Earth, but this was the giant jet's first Spring since his release from the ice last Summer.

Skyfire looked up into the sky, face turned into the breeze and traced the direction the cotton fluff was coming from. Without a word, he headed off, his desire for information outweighing any caution.

As he traveled along the riverbank, the fluff grew thicker, piling up on the ground like warm snow. The water was covered in it and more kept accumulating. Each step he took raised clouds of the cotton. It began to stick to his faceplate and tickle his armor with light, gentle touches. Bending down, he picked up a handful and examined it closely. He could make out the tiny seeds the cotton protected and carried with it in the wind.

Now he had to know what grew from the tiny seeds. He continued to walk, ignoring the cotton accumulating on his own body, pulling tight against air intakes. Finally, his explorations brought him into a grove of trees that dwarfed him. He looked around in amazement. The trees were full of seed-filled cotton that was released with every gust of wind. If temperature hadn't been in the mid seventies, he would've sworn it was snowing. Not just snowing but a blizzard. He drew in a breath in awe and gasped. He coughed and managed to dislodge some of the fluff that had blocked every single intake, but it wasn't enough.

_Not good,_ he thought. Caught off-guard by the sudden inability to circulate oxygen, he didn't have time to switch to his onboard supply before he toppled over unconcious.

He awoke to find Hound smiling cheerfully at him as the scout cleaned out the Cottonwood fuzzies from his intakes.

"Heard you hit the ground," Hound said when he saw that Skyfire was awake. "Why'd you take off?"

"I had to know..."

"You could've asked," Hound chuckled.

"What fun is that?" Skyfire responded, eager to resume exploring the grove.


	10. Happy

The two calls came almost simultaneously, one from the Ark, the other from Sparkplug. Carly was in labor and heading for the hospital, could Skyfire pick up Sparkplug and fly him to Portland?

Skyfire, in the middle of a New York City vacation, acknowledged both callers. It would be his pleasure.

He was sitting quietly in Central Park watching the human children playing on the playground. Once they and their parents had gotten over the odd sight of the giant jet, they'd ignored him. It reminded him of a time in his youth when he and his partner had observed alien cultures just like this. When the calls came, he rose smoothly to his feet, acknowledged the shouted good-byes from the children, and headed to Sparkplug's Garage.

Even though it only took him a few minutes to walk from the park to the small Autobot Base, Sparkplug, bald head glistening with nervous sweat in the sun, was pacing impatiently on the sidewalk. He hastily grabbed his bag when he spotted Skyfire turning the corner and ran to meet him. "What took you so long," Sparkplug asked, a tinge hysterical.

Skyfire grinned down at the impatient human, the first human he'd met along with the man's son. "I wouldn't say ten minutes was a long time."

He didn't even bother to ask if Sparkplug was ready, he just transformed and opened his hatch.

As Sparkplug secured himself, he chuckled ruefully. "Sorry, it's just that I've never been a grandfather before."

"Perfectly understandable," Skyfire replied and launched himself into the air, flight plan already filed, and headed west.

They flew silently for a while, then Skyfire's curiousity got the better of him. "Sparkplug, do you mind if I ask a question or two?"

"What? No, Skyfire. What's up?"

"I know that Carly wasn't due to give birth for another two weeks or so, is this abnormal or cause for worry?"

"No, Skyfire. It's not a problem. 9 months is just the average. Of course, a baby can come too early, that's always a problem but 2 weeks isn't anything to worry about. In fact, Spike was so impatient he showed up 3 weeks early. Doesn't surprise me that his son takes after him."

"A boy? I hadn't heard that."

"Spike and Carly didn't want it spread around. Believe it or not, Ratchet discovered it. He was curious and Carly let him scan her. Her obstetrician confirmed it later."

"It's amazing that it didn't get out. The Ark isn't the best place for keeping secrets."

"Ha, no kidding. Bunch of gossips," Sparkplug laughed. "But Ratchet can keep it zipped when he has to."

"Apparently."

They chatted quietly the rest of the way, Skyfire happily doing what he was trained to do; gather information and Sparkplug glad to have someone to talk with and keep his mind off of the impending birth.

When they finally arrived, Sparkplug nearly ran down Skyfire's ramp but at the last moment turned and patted his landing gear. "Thanks, Skyfire, I appreciate you taking the time to get me here."

"My pleasure, Sparkplug. I was happy to do it."


	11. Jealous Implied Slash

Attracted by the sound of laughing and whistling from the control room, Skyfire peered through the door. About a dozen mechs were whooping, hollering and laughing as they watched Teletraan-1's main monitor.

His optics widened and then narrowed as he watched the video someone, maybe Cosmos or even the Sky Spy satellite, had captured one clear morning. Unable he to tear himself away from the images of Starscream's wing playing ...intimately...in the sky, he watched and dreamed of replacing Skywarp and Thundercracker in that seductive dance.

He clenched his fists at his sides and forced himself to turn away, glad that the others were too enthralled by the Seekers to notice his reaction.


	12. Kickbutt

Below him, Autobots were running for their lives, still too far from the pick up point. Above him, three Seekers roared past trying to get a shot on the fleeing 'Bots. Of course, they didn't care who they hit as he dodged for his own life.

He banked as quickly as his huge form would allow and shouted and commed on an open link, "STARSCREAM!" He didn't know what he intended to accomplish with this maneuver but at least he was trying something.

"Frag off, coward," Skywarp sent. He could hear Starscream's laughter pitched higher over Thundercracker's. If Skyfire had been in 'Bot mode his optics would've narrowed dangerously. As it was, he pursued the Seekers, slowly catching up. It was obvious they didn't think he was capable of harming them because they weren't trying to get away. He brought his rarely used missiles online. There was no hurry. He aimed carefully and fired.

Starscream shrieked in rage and pain as Skyfire's shot hit home. Smoke billowed from the Seeker's wing marking his flight back to 'Con headquarters.

Skyfire watched the Seekers flee. "Don't EVER laugh at me, Starscream," he whispered.


	13. Naughty

Rodimus Prime couldn't believe his audio receptors. The young Prime stared up at the scientist/jet, his mouth slightly open in surprise. "What did you just say?" he asked Skyfire.

"I said you should have insisted that Blitzwing stay. He just saved everybody, put his life on the line. At the very least, you should've offered him protection."

Rodimus folded his arms across his chestplate and shook his head. "I can't spare anybody. Especially for someone who apparently doesn't want the help."

"Then I'll go."

"I said I can't spare anyone. That includes you, Skyfire."

Skyfire almost laughed in Rodimus' face. "Since when? You've barely acknowledged my existance. You'll do fine without my services."

Without waiting for a response, Skyfire turned and left the Prime's office.

Rodimus glared at the retreating jet's back. "Slag," he cursed under his breath. "Don't expect to be welcomed back with open arms," he growled as the door slid shut.


	14. Caring

Skyfire bent down low to peer into the remains of a crumbled building. There were just too many places where his quarry could be hiding and as Skyfire had noted more than 20 years ago, he was just too big to be sneaking around. He smiled slightly at the memory then became serious again. He was back on Cybertron now, though, a much different Cybertron than the one he remembered from 9 million years ago.

He paused in his search and listened. Something had moved. Or someone. "Blitzwing?"

There was no answer and Skyfire was ready to move on when a deep, gravely voice said weakly, "What do you want, Skyfire?" Much too weakly.

"I heard what you did. I also heard what Galvatron did. You did the right thing."

"I committed suicide."

"It doesn't have to be that way. We can protect you."

"The Autobots can go to the pit."

"The Autobots didn't send me." When there was no response, Skyfire un'spaced a small package and tossed it through the opening. "This will keep you going until you decide. I'm easy enough to find." Now it was in Blitzwing's hands, Skyfire thought, leaving the Decepticon to make up his mind.


	15. Book Reading

"Found something interesting."

Skyfire glanced up at the rather scruffy looking Seeker who stood at door to what passed for his office. "Oh?" This particular Seeker, who'd abandoned the Decepticons to join Skyfire's motely crew of neutrals was good at finding interesting things so Skyfire's question was tinged with anticipation. "What do you have?"

The Seeker smiled and tossed a datapad at the jet who plucked it easily out of the air. "You'll see. Something for your pet project." He emphasized "pet" a bit too much for Skyfire's liking, but he said nothing because the remark was perhaps a little too true.

He leaned carefully back in the rickety chair in the makeshift office and paged through the datapad. His optics grew brighter by the second as he realized what he was reading. Someone had managed to dig up Shockwave's lab and get the computer working again. Then they'd downloaded nearly his entire database, which was what Skyfire was holding in his hands.

He scanned through it until he came to what the other mech had been referring to; Blitzwing's records. Skyfire had been hoping to turn this information up, hoping it would help him understand and possibly reach the triplechanger and rescue him. _Though, to be honest, Blitzwing may be unreachable,_ he told himself.

As he read, he couldn't help but be astonished. There was information here that only Shockwave and Blitzwing himself probably knew. The triplechanger was old. Older than Skyfire. Maybe even old enough to remember the Quintessons. He was also the first successful triplechanger, the first success in a long string of failures for Shockwave.

Fascinated, Skyfire read for several megacycles before he put the pad down and began planning his next move.


	16. Energon Drinking Implied Slash

Pausing in the street, Skyfire peered down the darkened alley. At the far end, he could just make out the door and the faint, blinking sign that identified his destination. Maccadam's.

Since his return to Cybertron, he'd been intending to visit the bar but had not found the time. He still didn't have the time, but this wasn't a pleasure visit. As he made his way to the door, he went over in his head the message that had brought him here. Blitzwing wanted to meet him at the bar. Nothing else would have brought Skyfire here.

Ducking through the small door, Skyfire entered Maccadam's and looked around. He'd not been here in 9 million years, probably more, and it hadn't changed. Well, it was less crowded but that was no doubt due to the time. It was early. The war had reduced the number of the bar's clientele, as well. Skyfire was the only mech in the place.

Picking a seat in the back, as his message had suggested, the jet sat down in the shadows. Soon, a decrepit femme came out from the back and plunked a cube of mid-grade Energon in front of him. He started to protest but she ignored him and disappeared as quickly as she'd appeared. Sighing, he took a sip, then a longer swallow. It was good quality Energon. No sense letting it go to waste.

The time for the meeting came and went and Skyfire, feeling like he'd been stoodup, rose to his feet to leave. Before he could take a step, the door opened. The jet sat down again as Blitzwing entered. Skyfire watched the triple-changer scan the room looking for him and was surprised at how well the mech looked. He carried himself much better than any mech who'd been on the run should have.

Their optics met and Blitzwing…smiled. Taken aback, Skyfire nodded in greeting, and the mech cross the dark room to his table. Skyfire frowned as he watched Blitzwing walk. He bore himself with a confidence and moved with a swagger that reminded Skyfire of someone else. Someone he knew was dead.

"Blitzwing," the jet greeted the triple-changer as he pulled out a chair. He settled down opposite Skyfire and leaned forward on his arms.

"Skyfire," Blitzwing responded, his voice quiet but pitched too high.

Skyfire's optics brightened in surprise.

"You came," Blitzwing continued. "I didn't think you would."

Before Skyfire could respond, the old femme returned and served them both more mid-grade. Blitzwing immediately downed the entire ration like a starving empty and then stared hungrily at Skyfire's untouched cube.

Skyfire stared. Blitzwing spoke and moved like someone else but acted like the starving mech he had to be.

"May I," Blitzwing said, indicating the second mid-grade in front of Skyfire. "He is starving and I'm finding it difficult to control him."

Skyfire nodded numbly and pushed the cube across the table. He recognized the voice now.

"Starscream," he whispered.

"Hello, Sky," Blitzwing answered in Starscream's voice. "It's been a long time."

"I…I heard you'd died. I don't understand."

Blitzwing/Starscream chuckled softly. "Surely you've heard of the ghost of Starscream?"

"I had. I just dismissed it as fantasy."

"Not fantasy though even I don't understand the whys or hows. My body was destroyed but my Spark continuned to live. Most distressing until I learned how to…possess others." He gestured at Blitzwing's body.

"Unbelievable but …I'm glad," Skyfire said quietly. "I'm glad you're not dead. I couldn't properly mourn you, you know. Maybe this is why. Maybe I suspected you weren't dead."

"I'm touched," Starscream smirked.

Skyfire grimaced. "Stop it. You didn't come here to torture me. What do you want and why bring Blitzwing?"

"Why do I have to want something?" Starscream asked innocently.

"Don't give me that. I know you," Skyfire growled.

"I'm wounded," Starscream moaned mockingly. "Believe it or not, I wanted to see you again; maybe for the last time. I knew you'd come if the message was from Blitzwing." He held up his hand to stop Skyfire from answering. "Plus I want to save Blitzwing as much as you do. Two birds with one stone, to use the Earth phrase. I deliver the triple-changer into your hands as perhaps my last good deed, thus I'm vindicated in your optics. Life goes on." He spread his hands in a "there you go" gesture.

"Why?"

"Why save Blitzwing? He may be stubborn, nasty, and vicious but he's honorable. He did the right thing. It's not his fault that Galvatron is even more stubborn, mean and vicious and insane on top of everything." Starscream grinned at some private thought. "Plus, I'm always looking for some way to antagonize the slagger. Afterall, look what he did to me."

"I see. Does he," Skyfire nodded at Blitzwing, "know what's going on or will I have to do some fast explaining?"

"I can't make everything easy for you. I'd recommend having plenty of Energon on the table when I depart."

Skyfire rubbed the space between his optics tiredly. "I appreciate the warning." He caught the ancient femme's optic and ordered more Energon and then studied Blitzwing/Starscream silently for a moment. "What are your plans?"

"To get a new body of my own, of course. I can't tell you how or you'd try to stop me."

"I don't see how I could do that, but you're probably right. I'd try to figure out a way to stop you." Skyfire sighed. "So this is good-bye, then?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I'm sorry you had to 'die.' And just so you know, I didn't hate you."

Starscream started to smirk again but stopped himself. "I know," he said.

The Energon arrived and Starscream reached for one. Holding it with both hands, he blinked an optic at Skyfire. "Have fun," he smirked and abandoned Blitzwing's body.

Blitzwing jerked suddenly, surprise written all over his faceplates. He looked around frantically before he saw Skyfire sitting opposite him. He started to push himself up but Skyfire grabbed his arm.

"Drink," the jet said calmly. "Then we'll talk."


	17. Naive

"I can change him," Skyfire stated firmly as he paced through the main briefing room of the Ark. Two black and white Autobots watched him, one frowning, the other unreadable. "I just need to get him away."

Jazz shook his head. "It's been too long, 'Fire. The Starscream you knew doesn't exist anymore."

"I think he does. Somewhere."

Jazz sighed and looked at Prowl. "Tell 'em, Prowl."

Prowl rubbed his optics. "Nine million years, Skyfire. It may feel like yesterday to you but Megatron has had Starscream for nearly nine million years. That's too long." Prowl laid his hands on the table and leaned forward, trying to catch Skyfire's optics.

Skyfire averted his face. "I don't think it is."

Prowl sighed. "All I ask is that you think about it before you try something. You've barely had to time to adjust to your new life. Give it some time, watch Starscream."

Skyfire nodded. "I don't have much choice in the matter," he said softly.


	18. 5 in one with implied Slash

The battle was over, the Decepticons scattered in defeat. It hadn't been a long fight, but it had been intense. Skyfire waited patiently for Ratchet to finish up repairing a superficial injury on Sideswipe, the only injury earned in the confrontation.

Ratchet gave Sideswipe a quick slap on the arm as he closed up the last panel and, as the red Lamborghini got to his feet, Prowl did a quick headcount. Sideswipe did the same thing, his optics finding his brother quickly. Their optics met and then continued to scan for another but not finding him.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe spun on Prowl and demanded, "Where's Bluestreak?"

Prowl, noticing the gunner's absence at the same time, shouted across the milling Autobots, "Where's Bluestreak?"

The 'bots quieted and glanced around. "Haven't seen 'm for a while," Brawn shouted from the back.

"How long ago?" Prowl asked.

There were more mutterings and Ironhide drawled, "Ah told him ta find a likely spot ta snipe from but ah didn't see where he went."

Prowl nodded and said, "He'd go..."

"Up," the twins finished the thought and glanced towards the skyscrapers of the city they'd been protecting in the distance.

"He'd be back if he could," Sideswipe said and ran towards Skyfire, Sunstreaker at his heels.

"Transform," Sideswipe told the jet.

Skyfire complied without a word and opened his hatch to allow the twins to board. They ignored the opening, however, and leaped up onto Skyfire's back, positioning themselves between his rear stabilizers. He nearly asked them what in Primus' name they thought they were doing but was neatly distracted by Ratchet running up the ramp and pounding on a bulkhead.

"Get the slaggin' lead out and go!" Ratchet shouted.

Skyfire shut his hatch and launched himself into the air wincing internally when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker gripped his sensitive wing surfaces tightly as they held on.

He climbed carefully to give the two mechs a stable platform but they commed::Just go, we'll hold on and keep your optical sensors online. The quicker we find him, the better.: With that, he accelerated quickly, heading towards the city they'd just driven the Decepticons from.

As he neared, he could feel the twins shifting and moving on his back turning him from his course. When he straightened out, though, one of them squeezed his stabilizer hard and leaned into it sending him off course again. He realized that they were directing the search, telling him where to go.

In seconds, he was among the buildings and Sideswipe commed him again. :Higher. We need to see the tops of all the buildings.:

Skyfire obeyed, climbing quickly to break free of the city. :But what if he's not on the roof? Can't he shoot from a wndow:

:Sure, but he won't. He needs the open sky above him even if he finds a hiding place. If the sky is above him, the building won't fall on him.: There was a pause. :Don't tell him we told you that.:

:Understood...You think he's injured: Skyfire asked.

:Of course. He'd have come back if he could. Since he didn't, he can't so he's injured. He's probably in a bad way...: Sideswipe's voice faded.

:See anything: Ratchet commed.

:Not yet...No, wait...There: Sunstreaker replied and the twins leaned hard into the right stabilizer forcing Skyfire to turn sharply towards an area that showed heavy damage. Skyfire remembered it had been a quick, vicious skirmish with the Autobots driving the 'Cons away quickly.

He spotted what they were pointing at and, in seconds, was hovering above the missing mech. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker leaped from his back and dashed full speed across the rooftop to Bluestreak's side. Skyfire opened his hatch, but Ratchet didn't wait for him to lower the ramp, preferring to jump. He landed in a crouch and then straightened and ran after the twins. Skyfire settled a short distance away without transforming. He'd be ready the instant they were.

He watched Sideswipe squat down next to Bluestreak, indifferent to the mech fluid on the ground, and take the gunner's hand. His other hand gently touched Bluestreak's head and he bent close to whisper something that Skyfire couldn't hear. Sunstreaker stood off to the side scowling darkly.

"Of all the fraggin'...I don't know how you get yourself into these positions, Blue," Ratchet muttered and crouched down on the other side of the injured mech. Skyfire noticed that Ratchet didn't say a word to Sideswipe or push him out of the way, merely bending to his work and letting the red mech comfort his...friend? No, more than friends. Skyfire sighed. _I'm so clueless sometimes, _he thought.

Skyfire continued to watch Ratchet work. He removed Bluestreak's torn and shattered doorwings and repaired the ruptured fuel lines in his back. It looked to Skyfire as if the young mech had been taken by surprise, shot in the back. Sideswipe continued to whisper to Bluestreak and when the Datsun nodded his head slightly, Skyfire realized the gunner was awake.

:What's your status: Prowl's comm startled Skyfire.

:Uh...We've found him. He's alive but appears to be severely damaged.: He saw Ratchet straightened and wave to the twins to pick up Bluestreak. :They're ready to load him up now.:

:Return to the Ark. We're heading out now.:

:Yes, sir: Skyfire acknowledged and opened his hatch to allow the mechs to board. The twins secured Bluestreak to Skyfire's deck while Ratchet held an energon drip aloft. He handed it off to Sunstreaker and went back to work sealing off lines that were leaking fluids onto Skyfire's deck. Sideswipe sat down and supported Bluestreak's head in his lap. Now, Skyfire could hear Sideswipe as the red mech gave a running commentary of what was going on.

:Everybody secure: Skyfire commed but didn't wait for the response to launch himself into the air and return to the Ark.

When Skyfire landed at the Ark, First Aid was waiting with a gurney. Bluestreak was offloaded with a minimum of fuss and everybody disappeared into the Ark without a word to Skyfire.

He sat silently on the landing strip for a time, contemplating the difficult job of cleaning his interior not that he begrudge Bluestreak or any of the injured he had carried. After a while, he transformed and made his way to the Ark intending to check up on Bluestreak and then go to the wash rack.

At the entrance, just under the Ark's huge rockets, his way was blocked, though. He halted and eyed the twins as they stood side by side eyeing him right back.

"Um, so..." Skyfire said, breaking the silence. "How's Bluestreak?"

"He's going to be fine...Thanks to you," Sideswipe responded.

"Me? I only did what you asked."

Sunstreaker spoke up. "Exactly. If you'd given us attitude," he smirked at that, "hesitated or anything, Blue might not have made it."

"Well, you are welcome, then," Skyfire said and tried to move past them.

The twins neatly blocked his way. "We're not done. We want to thank you properly."

The jet stepped backwards in surprise. He eyed the brothers warily. "I'm sure that's not necessary. Really."

"Pfft," Sideswipe responded with a dismissive wave of his hand. "We saw what Blue left behind inside of you. And we know how hard it is to clean our interior. We figured it would be pretty impossible for you to do it alone. So." He put his arm around Sunstreaker's shoulder. "We want to help. Isn't that right, bro?"

Sunstreaker grunted something unintelligible but nodded his head.

"And there's nothing I can say to discourage you, I suppose?"

"Nope."

"Fine then. Lead the way."

The twins did just that, straight to the wash racks. Once there, Skyfire lead the way to the back where an extra-large wash area had been blasted out of the volcano to accomodate the extra large Autobots who might need it. Even Omega Supreme could get a good cleaning there. He stood for a moment waiting to see what the Lambos would do next.

What they did was produce an enormous pile of cleaning supplies. "Inside first," Sideswipe said. "Transform."

Skyfire did as instructed, his sleek but large jet mode filling the area, and opened his hatch. The brothers entered with their cleaning supplies and set to work.

The scrubbing felt good. Too good, Skyfire thought. It's been too long since he'd been able to get a good cleaning inside. It did take another mech to get in there and clean but he'd not really been that sociable and hadn't made any close enough friends whom he could ask to do it for him. So, it was a good bet that he was pretty grungy in there. Actually, he was surprised nobody had complained. It was just unfortunate and sad that it took Bluestreak bleeding to get some help.

He sighed in pleasure as the twins worked, not just scrubbing the area where Bluestreak had been but working their way through his entire cabin. They were also very thorough, getting into cracks and crevasses that his inadequate attempts at cleaning always missed. It felt wonderful. He tried to remember the last time he'd been subjected to this treatment. Though it had been a very long time ago, the memory surfaced quickly and he shivered with pleasure.

The quiet voices of the twins, of which he had been somewhat aware of, stopped as did their cleaning. Skyfire groaned to himself. Had he been that obvious? He was about ready to speak up when the twins seemed to get back to work. After a minute, the jet became aware that they weren't just cleaning anymore. Their hands were suddenly exploring places that didn't fall into the "this needs to be cleaned" category. And it felt wonderful. But he really couldn't allow it to continue. He was about to speak up when one of them, he wasn't sure who, found a spot so exquisitely sensitive that his vocalizer froze. He tried to suppress the shudder that followed but was unsuccessful and he knew at that point there was nothing to hide from the pair. And at this point, he couldn't even be angry at them for putting him in this position. Maybe later.

When later came, he still wasn't angry, embarrassed, frustrated, restless maybe but not angry. And possessed by a longing and a need he'd tried hard to bury and forget. Skyfire stood at the entrance to the Ark and gazed thoughtfully out into the night. To the east the sky glowed silver as the full moon made its way over the mountains. He knew without looking that to the west the sky was glowing with the last light of the setting sun. Overhead, a few stars managed to twinkle despite the bright horizons. He watched the moon and remembered a whispered conversation from years ago. "Here, when the moon is full." He'd never gone back and he knew the one who'd whispered those words many years ago had not returned either.

Suddenly, he felt the need to go there even if the other wouldn't be there. Stepping out of the Ark, and without a word to anyone, he launched himself into the air, transforming smoothly and firing his thrusters. He put the moon to his back and headed for the coast.

It was a small cove by Skyfire's standards but probably huge by human reckoning. His feet crunched in the sand as he landed. Rocky cliffs surrounded the beach, denying access to those on foot. He turned and surveyed the area in the dark. The moon was practically overhead now, it's silvery light reflecting on the tumbling waves that rolled up nearly to his feet. He watched the water retreat and then roll in again for several minutes before moving in toward the cliff. Except for the waves and the sand crunching under his feet it was quiet and he was alone. Even though he'd hoped to have company, he was not surprised or disappointed that he didn't.

He sat down, his back against a low rock to support his jet pack and his head and shut off his optics, focussing all his attention on the sounds around him.

Some miles away, three jets, visible only by their shapes against the stars, were making their way home. As they approached the cove, one called out, "Hey, I'm getting an Autobot signature."

"How many?" the lead jet demanded.

"Just one. Heh, it's your friend, Screamer."

But Starscream already knew that. He wouldn't depend on Skywarp for anything and had directed his scans to the beach. Frowning to himself, perfectly aware of the full moon and which beach they were passing over, he deciding quickly and announced, "Go on ahead, I'll check this out and catch up."

There was snickering from the third jet. "And what should we tell Megatron if he asks where you are?"

"Whatever you want," he sneered and dropped out of the formation to circle back towards the cove.

OoOoO

Sand trickling on Skyfire's faceplace woke him from recharge but the sound of feet shifting in the sand near his audio receptor held him still and warned him not to online his optics too quickly. Then, faster than most believed he was capable of, his hand flashed out and grabbed a leg. He yanked, causing the other mech to lose his balance and topple to the sand. He rolled and pinned the mech under his large body.

Skyfire gazed into the smouldering red optics of his prisoner, puzzled yet pleased. "You came," he said stating the obvious but questioning as well.

"Get off," Starscream growled. "I'm merely investigating an Autobot signal. You are the one who came, I was merely passing over."

Skyfire lifted his weight off the smaller jet but didn't release him, enjoying the feel of Starscream under his hands. "Investigating alone? That's not like you," he teased then he sighed and sat back, releasing the Seeker. He wanted him and he wanted him now but not if Starscream didn't feel the same way.

Starscream didn't move when Skyfire let him go. His hard expression softened and he reached up to his former lover and ran a finger along his face and jaw. "I didn't want an audience," he hissed softly.


	19. On Vacation

"I hear Prime gave you some time off?"

Skyfire looked up from the datapad in his hand and then down at the 'Bot in front of him. Bluestreak was looking back at him, grinning. Skyfire glanced around the lounge and then back at the gunner. "Yes, he did. Just about a breem ago. How'd you know?"

Bluestreak shrugged, still grinning. "I hear things. Need some advice on what to do with the time off?"

Skyfire shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"Oh, okay," Bluestreak said, his grin slipping a little.

_Primus, _ Skyfire thought. _Now I've hurt his feelings. _Bluestreak's grin returned as he nodded and waved. "Well, have fun."

"I plan to," Skyfire said, picking up the datapad. He found his place and began reading.

"Heh, Sky, you looking for someplace to spend your time off?"

Skyfire looked up and down again. Green had replaced black and silver. "No, I'm all taken care of."

Hound nodded. "'Breaker and I have a great trip planned. Some off-roading, hiking, seeing the sights. There's room for one more."

Skyfire cocked his head curiously, wondering how that could possibly be any fun for him. Deciding that it wouldn't, he shook his head. "You two enjoy yourselves."

"You don't know what you're missing," Hound said as he trotted off.

"Yes, I do," Skyfire muttered.

A few minutes of uninterrupted reading passed.

"Hey, Skyfire, how're you doing?"

Skyfire put down the datapad. "I'm fine. Yes, I have vacation time, no, I don't need help with it. I'm staying right here at the Ark and if this keeps up I'll be spending it in my quarters."

Bumblebee stared back, optics wide. "I...uh...That's great, Sky. Didn't know you had some time off. You have a good time." The yellow minibot scampered off and Skyfire dropped his head into his hand.

_I need a vacation._


	20. On His Knees

The black and blue clouds rolled restlessly across the sky and lightning flashed across them. Skyfire could feel the buildup of an electric charge in his skin tingling uncomfortably and sending all kinds of glitches through his sensors. The wind roared around him, the trees whipping at his hips. He didn't like that he towered over them and thus was the highest point in the area. In fact, he was scared. He'd once accidently taken a shot from Bluestreak's rifle and that had completely glitched him requiring a reboot from Ratchet. A true lightning strike could be devastating, perhaps fatal.

Thunder boomed and he dropped to his knees, hunkering down in a position that could be called praying by the humans. When a bolt of lightning flashed nearby followed instantly by a crack of thunder that shook the ground, he did say a few words to Primus. Possibly asking for forgiveness for what he was going to do to Hound and Trailbreaker for talking him into this trip to chase tornadoes.


	21. Playing With Kids

The crowd of Autobots surrounding new parents Spike and Carly had finally dissipated and Skyfire could finally see them and the tiny bundle Carly held in her arms.

Though he was eager to meet the child, he felt uncomfortable due to his size and kept his distance. He didn't realize he'd been staring until Carly, seemingly completely absorbed in her baby, looked up and straight at him. Her eyes met his optic and she smiled before turning and whispering something to Spike.

Together they crossed the parking lot in front of the Ark, stopping a few yards from the giant jet.

"Would you like to see Daniel?" Carly asked.

Skyfire smiled and nodded then lowered himself to the ground to sit crosslegged on the pavement. He leaned forward, putting himself more level with the humans.

Carly carefully unwrapped the baby's blanket revealing the newborn. Skyfire examined the infant, noting the scrunchy face and little stocking cap on his head. Daniel opened his eyes and seemed to stare right back. The jet lifted a finger and started to touch the baby but stopped short and pulled his finger back.

"Hold out your hand," Carly said quietly.

"I beg your pardon?" Skyfire asked, sure he'd misheard her.

"Hold out your hand. Fingers together." Skyfire lowered his hand as Carly instructed and the young human stepped close and gently placed the baby in the palm of the giant hand. Skyfire held completely still, astonished at the amount of trust Carly and Spike were showing.

He stared, enchanted, at the incredibly tiny life in his hand. He gently brought up his other hand and, with the tip of his index finger, so very gently touched Daniel.

After a few more seconds, Carly lifted the baby from Skyfire's hand. He sighed like he'd been holding his breathe. "Thank you," he said quietly.


	22. Silly

Optimus Prime gazed at the scientists sitting around the table in the large main briefing room. Someone was late and it was quite obvious who it was. For one thing, he was the largest Autobot besides Omega Supreme and for another thing, he was never late. Never.

Sighing, Prime said, "We can't wait any longer, I'm sure Skyfire has a good reason for not being here..."

Before he could continue, the door opened and Skyfire ducked into the room, nodded a greeting at everyone as if he didn't either know or care that he was late.

He didn't seat himself and Prime gave him a long stare. "Please sit, Skyfire."

Skyfire nodded and sat down in his oversized chair. "Squeak."

Prime's head turned slightly as he eyed Skyfire. Skyfire looked back at him innocently. Prime shook his head, sure he'd imagined the noise.

Perceptor exchanged a look with Wheeljack, who blinked his "ears" in silent laughter.

"As I was about to..."

Skyfire shifted in his chair. "Squeak."

Prime stopped and looked at the flyer, optics narrowed. "Skyfire?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Are you all right?"

"Fine, sir."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely. Never been better."

"You're squeaking."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are."

Skyfire looked around at the others in the room. He shifted in his chair. "Squeak."

"I am. How odd." He stood up and twisted his body around trying to see what was behind him. Then he gave himself a shake. Suddenly a dozen tiny squeaky toys dropped out of his rear thrusters. "Well, look at that. I forgot all about them." He bent down and scooped up the toys in one hand, giving them a final squeeze. Then he turned and left.

Prime stared at the closing door as Wheeljack burst into laughter. "Never take your optics off the quiet ones," was all the engineer could manage.


	23. Transforming

Clutching his morning ration of Energon in his hand, Skyfire yawned and opened the door to Wheeljack's lab. On the previous day, he'd been helping the engineer with a project but had taken a break, heading off for some recharge.

He glanced around noting that Wheeljack was in nearly the exact same position he'd been in when Skyfire had left. The machine he had been working on, though, was much more complete in appearance than it had been.

"Did you take a break at all?" Skyfire asked.

"Hmmmm?" The white, green and red Lancia looked up. He seemed surprised by the question.

"Apparently not," Skyfire concluded. "How's it going?"

Wheeljack's "ears" blinked excitedly. "I think it's done. Just need to hook up the power."

"Excellent," Skyfire said. "Everybody's been eager to see the results."

"I know. So have I." He bent down and picked up a heavy-duty cable. Waving it in the air, his ears flashed a brilliant blue. "Ready?"

Skyfire nodded and Wheeljack inserted the plug.

A brilliant flash of light exploded from the machine and enveloped the scientist and the engineer. There was a loud bang and the machine vanished in hail of sparks.

When their vision returned, Skyfire found himself staring at a short, stocky balding human in a rumpled lab coat. Wheeljack stared back at a tall, thin blond human wearing an astonished expression, blue jeans, t-shirt and sneakers.

There was a pounding on the door and someone yelled, "What happened? Everyone okay? Is the machine ready yet?"

Skyfire and Wheeljack turned horrified faces to the door. "Nothing, everything's fine, go away," Wheeljack shouted.

"Just need to beat out a few bugs," Skyfire added before turning and scowling darkly at Wheeljack. Wheeljack's eyes widened in terror, before he turned and fled into his office.


	24. Well Shagged Slash

The air was thick with humidity, the sun merely a hazy glow in the high overcast. Tendrils of mist curled amongst the vegetation where two beings huddled in what shade they could find. In fact, the larger being was providing most of the shade for the smaller one as he leaned over him resting on one arm. His other hand lightly stroked the length of the smaller's frame.

Skyfire seemed to sigh softly as vents opened and tried to pull in cooling air. Mist rose faintly from his body, the slightly cooler air touching his hot armor and condensed around him in a cloud. His partner, red optics dim, gazed up at the huge mech. The cloud, backlit by the sun, glowed slightly. Starscream reached up and touched Skyfire's arm and ran his hand down his arm. His fingers traced a trail in the moisture that clung to Skyfire's body and Skyfire trembled slightly.

"You're overheating," Starscream commented.

Skyfire smiled. "It was worth it."


End file.
